Many different types of sound delivery devices have been used to position and stabilize an audio transducer or speaker adjacent to a user's ear or ears to deliver audio communication to the user. Most commonly, these sound delivery devices comprise either headsets, which allow two-way communications or headphones, which are used for listening to music and other audible waveforms. The terms “headset” and “headphone” will be collectively referred to below as a “headset,” in order to simplify the discussion that follows, but with the understanding that description applies to either a “headset” or a “headphone”.
Some types of headsets include an ear cushion or similar structure located adjacent the speaker and the user's ear. With these types of headsets, it is important that the ear cushion(s) be positioned next to the plane of the wearer's ear(s) when the headset is being worn, in order to provide a good acoustic seal with the user's ear(s) and provide comfort. Unfortunately, because the size and shape of users' heads vary widely, the ear cushion(s) of a headset can often be positioned improperly relative to the user's head and ear(s). This is a widely acknowledged problem, and many solutions have been proposed over the years to address it. One proposed solution to the problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,505 to Gattey et al., entitled “Communications Headset Having a Ball Joint-Mounted Receiver Assembly”.
FIGS. 1-2A are drawings of the headset 10 disclosed in the Gattey et al. patent. The headset 10 includes a generally U-shaped, resilient head band 11, which can be fitted over the top of the user's head, and a housing 12 attached to one end of the head band 11. The headset 10 also includes a receiver assembly 13, including a speaker 16 connected to the housing 12 which can be positioned over one of the user's ears, and a microphone boom 14 having a microphone 15 located in its distal end, which can be positioned adjacent the user's mouth. The resilience of the head band 12 biases the receiver assembly 13 against the user's ear. The headset 10 also includes means for rotating and pivoting the receiver assembly 13 with respect to the housing 12.
The receiver assembly 13 is pivotally attached to the housing 12, by way of a ball and socket type spherical joint 17. The housing 12 has a spherical recess 18 molded into its surface facing the inside of headband 11. A speaker shell 19 has a spherical portion 20 for insertion into the spherical recess 18, and is pivotally and rotationally retained by the housing 12. In operation, limited spherical and rotational movement is permitted between speaker shell 19 and housing 12. Speaker wires 22 electrically connect the speaker 16 to circuitry (not shown) in the housing 12 by passing through a hollow stem 23.
While the Gattey et al. patent indicates that the means for rotating and pivoting the receiver assembly 13 provides improved acoustic coupling to the ear and improved comfort for any size or shape of ear, there are certain disadvantages with this proposed solution. First, it should be understood that when the receiver assembly 13 moves relative to the housing 12, the speaker wires 22 can flex and may rub against portions of the device such as the hollow stem 23. Over time such flexing and rubbing can damage the wires 22. Second, the ball and socket type spherical joint 17 can become loose over time. Third, the ball and socket type spherical joint 17 and hollow stem 23 increase the size of the headset, but decreasing the size of the ball and socket type spherical joint 17 and hollow stem 23 can decrease the stability and robustness of the system.
Considering the foregoing problems and limitations of the prior art, it would be desirable to have a headset that can accommodate a variety of shapes and sizes of users' ears and heads, while also providing improved durability and longevity.